cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Miller
Charles Miller is one of the three main characters in the video game, Steve n' Gregory. He is a recent college graduate who becomes embroiled with Steven Galinski and Gregory Harris. Biographical Overview Charles was born and raised in his youth in Texas, United States, and eventually, moved to the town of Sunnyfield in Hawaii, while also studying at Holden University. He originally dated Christine Kimmel, but shortly after he graduated, they broke up. While growing up in Hawaii, Charles met Steven Galinski and his working partner, Gregory Harris. Though initially wanting nothing to do with them, he ultimately became embroiled with them. Shortly after graduating, Charles decided to become their friend and partner, and from then on, he embarks on numerous adventures and schemes with them. Charles also begins a relationship with Lin Chang, the older sister of Mei Chang, the wife of Gregory Harris. Charles and Lin eventually become happily married. Like his friends, Charles is also a member of the USMC Reserves, and eventually, Charles and Greg, Steve, Tim, Richie and Billie are sent to fight in Afghanistan, but end up being accidentally dropped in the Gobi desert, and they fight the Chinese PLA forces. As such, Charles continues working as a partner and companion with Steve and Greg, and they all keep embarking on numerous adventures all over Hawaii and the globe, fighting hostile forces and engaging in a heated rivalry with Cyrus Green. Appearance Charles is a young Caucasian man in his early twenties who is tall and has a very fit and athletic build that is slightly muscular. He also has blond hair and green eyes, and he has a full mustache and small beard to go along with it. Due to him hailing from Texas, he has a Southern accent. While wearing a number of outfits, his primary outfit seems to be a long sleeve green v-neck shirt, a white button up shirt worn with the sleeves rolled up over the long sleeve shirt, blue pants and black tennis shoes. Personality and Traits Charles is shown to be very sensible, responsible, loyal, intelligent and kinder than Steve and Greg, but he is still very aggressive, hot tempered and impatient, just like them. He is shown to be very compassionate and a more helpful individual who has a strong moral code. As such, he shows strong care for his friends and will do anything for them, often protecting them from peril, and he shows a desire to help those in need. He is also very intelligent and he often finds logical solutions to problems and has a high amount of knowledge. Even so, he still has a very short temper, and he will often engage in heated arguments and vicious fights with others, and will violently attack anyone who pushes him too far, which seems to happen more commonly as the series goes on. He can also be considerably greedy and selfish at many times, and he will often abandon some of his moral code in order to engage in shady activities if he finds it will benefit him. He is also incredibly stubborn, and he will become upset and dismissive towards others who try to prove him wrong. Overall, Charles is one of the more compassionate, sensible and empathetic characters in Steve N' Greg, and he still retains his better qualities, despite his shortcomings. Relationships Steven Galinski Charles and Steven dislike one another, and the two often make insulting comments at each other. The two also engage in heated arguments and fight often, and Charles always has something harshly critical to say about Steve's behavior, conduct and the nature of his schemes. Even so, Charles does care about Steve, and Charles has actually saved Steve from trouble or peril. He also shows a concern for Steve's well being and helps him out as often as he can. Gregory Harris Initially, Steve and Greg dislike each other, and they often got into arguments and rivaled each other. Even so, as time went on, Charles started deeply caring for Greg and they became friends, with the two often helping each other out and saving the other from danger. The two have become more friendly to each other, though they still often argue, fight and insult each other. Lin Chang Charles has a good and friendly relationship with Lin, and they always showed support and concern for one another. Eventually, Charles entered into a romantic relationship with Lin, leading to them becoming married. They are now very loving and caring towards each other, and they have a healthy sexual relationship, and Lin is very comforting and supportive towards Charles. Christine Kimmel Christine was Charles former girlfriend, but shortly before his graduation, they broke up, citing their differences. Even so, Charles still maintained a good relationship with Christine, and at points even engaged in casual sex with her before becoming involved with Lin. Charles and Christine still greatly care for one another and are friendly towards each other. When Christine got involved with Tim, while jealous at first, Charles decided they were actually perfect for each other, stating them both "idiots." Trivia Category:Rockstar Category:On and Off Category:Heroes Category:Comedic Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Vigilantes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Chaotic Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Egotists Category:Empowered Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Wise Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gaolers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chosen One Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Neutral Category:Hard Workers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Homicidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Addicts Category:Rescuers Category:Hunters Category:Barbarian Category:Hypocrites Category:Honorable Category:In Love Characters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Obsessed Category:Survivors Category:Insecure Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Jerks Category:Thugs Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Kidnapper Category:War Heroes Category:Business Characters Category:Right Hand Category:Recurring Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:Married or Parents Category:Con Artists Category:Mentor Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Minion Category:Mischievous Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Envious Category:Nemesis Category:Cheater Category:Normal Skilled Category:Advocates Category:One Man Army Category:Passionate Learners Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Selfless Category:Altruistic Category:Trap Masters Category:Damsels